Raining on a Sunday Night
by Mander08
Summary: Its a stormy night and Sam is scared so Dean tells him a story. Dean is 12 and Sam is 8. Fluff


A/N: I wrote this on a rainy day... its fluff. And its one of the only stories that i have written thathas no violence in it. Yea go me.

Disclaimer: I dont own 'em. :sighs:

* * *

The rain beat down on the ground, soaking it till there was no more dry spots left. The wind picked up, blowing anything on the ground that was loose to be picked up and swept away. Dean sat up in his bed and stared out of the dingy window of the old hotel room. It was eleven at night and the storm, that had come out of nowhere, woke him up.

The crackle of the thunder sounded through out the room, making the windows shake beneath the sound. The lightning flashed quickly and lit the entire room with a bright blue light. Dean looked over at his younger brother as he stirred in his sleep every time the thunder made a noise. The twelve year old looked back out the window, as more thunder shook the windows with its loud sound.

Sam quickly sat up right in his bed, his eyes wide with fear. He scrambled out of his bed and ran to his brothers on the other side of the room. Dean felt the bed creak as his little brother skimmed across the sheets and clung to his arm.

"Dean I'm scared." Sam buried his head into his brothers chest as the room lit up with the blue light again and the thunder sounded through out the night.

"It's ok Sammy. I'm here." Dean wrapped a protective arm around his younger sibling. They sat there in silence, Sam jumping slightly every time he saw the lighting or heard the thunder. "Hey Sammy? Do you know how to tell how far thunder is away from where you are?" The smaller boy shook his head and looked at his brother through the darkness of the night. "Huh, neither do I?"

Dean smiled as he felt the smaller laugh. The thunder boomed again and Sammy tightened his grip on his brother.

"Dean, can we turn on the light?" Dean nodded and reached over to the lamp, clicking it on. Nothing happened. Dean clicked it again. Once again nothing.

"Powers out Sammy." He heard Sam whimper quietly as more thunder boomed and shook the windows. Sam has always been scared of thunder and lightning, even when there father was there. Except when their father was their he could never go to Dean for comfort. He would always be told to go back to his own bed and to stop crying. His father told him that the angels were bowling and every time the lightning flashed, they had scored a strike. That was a stupid thing that his father had told Sam when he was five to get him to go back to bed.

"Dean?" Dean looked down at his little brother, his voice laced with fear, his eyes filled with tears. "Will you tell me a story?"

"A story?" Dean could barely make out the small nod the young boy gave him, but he did and he sighed. "What type of story?"

"I don't know… make it up."

"Make it up? Ok." Dean looked out the window as the rain that was still pounding on the glass. "But first you gotta go lay down in your bed."

"Can't I sleep in your bed, please?" Dean sighed as he looked back at his little brother.

"Fine," Dean took a deep breath as Sam bounced over to the other side of the bed and got underneath the covers. Dean situated himself next to him and wrapped one arm around Sam as he inched closer to his older brother. "Let's see, what would be a good story?"

"Just make something up. I don't care what it's about." Sam said as he tried to hold back a yawn. Dean smile at him and started to speak.

"This one time-."

"That's not how you start a story Dean."

"Oh really. Then how would you start a story?"

"You say once upon a time."

"Right, how could I forget that. Once upon a time there were two brothers."

"What were their names?"

"Umm.. What do you want their names to be?"

"Fred and George."

"Fred and George huh? Ok. Once upon a time their were two brothers named Fred and George. Fred was the oldest and George was the youngest. Fred had gotten his brother a really special gift on his fifth birthday."

"What did he get him?"

"Well if you stop interrupting me you would find out." Dean looked at Sam who sat there leaning on him. "Ok where was I… oh right. George opened the present and pulled out a small brown bear. Fred knew that his brother loved bears and their father never allowed the boys to have stuffed animals, but he gave it to his brother when their father wasn't around. George loved the bear, he brought it every with him… he even named it." Dean paused waiting for his brother to say something but the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the ground and the window. He looked down at his brother as a quick flash of lightning brightened the room. Sam laid there, his head resting on Deans chest, rising and falling with every breath that Dean took. Sam's small hand held Deans shirt tightly as the thunder crackled throughout the night. Dean only smiled at his brother as he laid almost peacefully, sleeping at his brothers side. "Night Sammy …I love you." The last three words were almost drowned out by the crackle of some more thunder but Dean could have sworn he saw his brother smile.

* * *

A/N::smiles: brotherly fluff. They are just too cute. Let me know what you think. Push that buttun and review me. 


End file.
